The present invention relates to a skate and more particularly to a skate shoe such that when mounted wheels are detached from skate by hands, the skate is a typical shoe.
Conventionally, a skate is divided into two categories namely, a skate integrally formed with shoe, and skate and shoe formed separately. For the skate and shoe formed separately, it means user has to wear shoe first then fasten shoe to skate with clamps and straps prior to gliding on ice, sidewalk, etc. For the skate integrally formed with shoe, user simply wears shoe prior to gliding on ice, sidewalk, etc. But these are unsatisfactory for the purpose for which the invention is concerned for the following reason that for example, a user must carry another pair of skates when wears typical shoes to walk to field for skating. This is inconvenient and really bothers the user. Thus improvement exists.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a skate with shoe feature such that when mounted wheels are detached from skate by hands due to its simple components and easy assembly, the skate is a typical shoe thus eliminating the need to carry another pair of skates when user wears the skates with shoes feature of the invention to walk to field for skating.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken with the accompanying drawings.